


Birthday Headcanon {Supernatural}

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Crowley/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Supernatural Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Birthday Headcanon {Supernatural}

#  [ {DEAN WINCHESTER}](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/166021048484/bdayhc-deanwinchester)

  * * * *

    * _Dean trying to sneak out of the bed to make you breakfast, but waking you up in the process.  
_
    * _telling you to go back to sleep, which you don’t.  
_
    * _wrapping your arms around dean, making him jump._
    * _“You should be sleeping, I was going  
_
    * _“but, I hate sleeping without you.”_
    * _“happy birthday babygirl.”_
    * _Kissing you passionately._
    * _Sam walking in on you’s ._
    * _Dean making you breakfast._
    * _Basically chilling in the bunker watching romcoms { much to dean’s delight.}_
    * _Also having a lot of sex._
    * _dean making you a cake._
    * _road trip._
    * _having a romantic picnic._
    * _sitting on the hood of the impala, snuggled into each other._
    * _“I love you, y/n.”  
_
    * _more kissing, which leads to having sex in the car._




SAM WINCHESTER:

  * * * *

    * _Sam would sneak out of bed {successfully} and go make you an amazing breakfast._
    * _Sam would then go back into yours and his shared room and wake you up._
    * _“Happy birthday y/n, i love you so much.”  
_
    * _Eating breakfast._
    * _Birthday sex._
    * _After begging dean for the impala,and dean saying no,sam decides to hotwire a car._
    * _taking you on a roadtrip._
    * _Sam treatig you like a queen._
    * _Eating to much diner food._
    * _Going to a beach._
    * _star gazing._




**Castiel:**

  * _Castiel trying to make you breakfast but he ends burning everything._
  * _Waking up to the smell of burnt toast._
  * _Wrapping your arms around his waist._
  * _“I was going to make you breakfast , but I ended up burning it.”  
_
  * _“It’s the thought that counts.”  
_
  * _Castiel kissing you._
  * _“Happy birthday.”  
_
  * _Castiel kissing you again._
  * _Having passionate birthday sex._
  * _Watching Netflix while cuddling._



**Crowley:**

  * _Crowley treating you like a queen._
  * _Getting you a lot of expensive gifts._
  * _Crowley taking you to expensive restuarants._
  * _Having hot passionate sex._




End file.
